hiccups and kisses
by abbyli
Summary: Where Klaus gets the hiccups and Caroline finds him adorable. klaus/caroline fluff and cuteness. You have been warned!


_**hiccups and kisses**_

* * *

**I got the hiccups last night and this idea came to me. Beware of the fluffiness! **

* * *

She was in the shower when she heard it.

At first, she thought it was a puppy snuffling in his sleep.

And then she turned off the water, training her ears harder for the noise.

It was followed by another, and then another.

"Oh, my God." A smile started to spread across Caroline's lips and she couldn't take it anymore.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a thick plush gray robe around her still damp body. She slipped on her slippers and padded out of the bathroom and down the stairs. She continued to follow the sounds and eventually was led to the kitchen where she saw him hunched over the sink, knocking back buckets of water.

"Nik?"

"Hello-_hic_-love."

"Oh, my. You have the hiccups!" Caroline couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth.

"It's not funny. I have ne-_hic_-ver had the hic-_hic-_ups before _hic,_" he snarled at her before dropping back another glass of water.

"You've never had the hiccups before?" she repeated. "You are like-a billion years old and you've never had the hiccups before?"

"I've been _hic-_lucky."

"Well, my friend, you're not so lucky now," she smiled. "Wait until Kol and Rebekah find out."

"Don't-_hic _you dare-_hic_!"

"Please, Nik. You really think I am going to blab?" Caroline chuckled. He growled at her, at least he tried before it was interrupted by another round of hiccups.

"Damn it! Don't you-_hic_ know of_-hic _way to stop this-_hic_?"

"Water usually helps?" She jumped slightly when the plastic glass in his hand cracked under pressure. "Oh, no need to be snarky. Um…try taking three or four of the deepest breaths you can."

He obeyed, taking slow even breaths. "I think it worked!"

"Awesome!" She planted a kiss on his lips. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to go and finish my shower."

She started out of the kitchen and back up the stairs. As soon as she reached the top, she heard something smash in the kitchen and then another round of those adorable puppy barks.

"You are acting like a big baby, you know that?" She hollered down the oak staircase.

"Bugger off!"

"Watch your tone, young man!" She quickly padded back into the kitchen and watched from the doorway as her husband tried to clean up the glass that he broken.

"What are you-_hic_, my mother?"

Caroline shivered. "Ew, don't mention that woman."

Klaus chuckled. "Thank-_hic_ you."

"Hang on a second, let me look up cures for the hiccups," Caroline walked out of the room and into the living room where her cell phone was resting on the coffee table.

* * *

She googled it and yanked her husband out into the living room. They sat on the couch and proceeded to try every single kind of cure there was without any luck and each cure by each cure, Klaus got more and more frustrated and Caroline was finding him cuter and cuter.

"Will you stop-_hic_ laugh-_hic_-ing at me?" he barked after the fifteenth cure they tried failed. "This is really-_hic _horrible."

Caroline shook her head. "I'm sorry but we have tried everything. Maybe there is no cure for hiccups for vampires."

"You mean_-hic _I have to stay_-hic _like this?"

"No, I'm sure it will go away someday. Just be patient. Oh jeez, look who I'm talking too!" Caroline clapped her hand to her forehead.

"Caro_-hic_-line!"

"Sorry, sorry!" She leaned over and planted another kiss on his lips.

"Not fair."

"You're not hiccupping!"

"What?"

"You're not hiccupping!" she exclaimed again.

Klaus ran a hand through his hair. "Extraordinary. _Hic_!"

She grabbed his shirt front, pulling him close to her once again. "I want to try something." And then she kissed him. But this time, the kiss was much more full, sensual, and stirring.

They broke apart after almost two whole minutes, both gasping for air that they didn't need.

"Now, say something," Caroline commanded lightly.

"Say what?"

"Anything. Say you love me." A small smile graced her ruby red lips.

Klaus smiled. "I love you, Caroline."

"You're cured!" Caroline let out a laugh that was like church bells ringing in the distance and Klaus quickly joined her, pulling her close. "You know, you sound like a little puppy snuffling when you hiccup."

"Shut up, love. _Hic!_ Damn it!_" _

"Oh, well, I guess my kisses aren't the cure." Caroline buried her face in his chest.

"No, but they are-_hic _a nice dis-_hic_-traction!"

"Well, then get over here!"

* * *

**Very short and VERY fluffy. Damn…I love my Klaroline. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this cutesy little thing. After all the death fics I have been writing, I just had to get this out. Something adorable and something absolutely ridiculous. **

**Reviews are loved so much. **


End file.
